After the End of This Battle
The 153rd Suggestion: After the End of This Battle (この戦いが終わったら, Kono Tatakai ga Owattara) is the one hundred and fifty-third chapter of the series Medaka Box. Summary A flashback: After her marriage proposal was rejected, Medaka took Zenkichi hostage in the Hakoniwa General Hospital nursery so that she could play with him. Hitomi tried to talk Medaka out of the "hostage" situation, but Medaka held her off with the promise of violence, while Zenkichi looked on in confusion. Medaka's demands for juice and snacks had the staff of the hospital scrambling in confusion, but Hitomi claimed she could continue to negotiate, and, if needed to, use force to get Zenkichi back. The director of hospital, Fukurou, stopped her, saying that she had work to do. Fukurou continued to tell everyone to let them be so that Medaka could learn that there were no "special" people in the world. Zenkichi was the first person to deny Medaka anything so Medaka believed Zenkichi to be special. For half a day, Medaka and Zenkichi played, but Zenkichi soon fell ill to high fever from exhaustion. At his bedside, Medaka tearfully apologized for forcing Zenkichi to go beyond his limits; even though she felt that their friendship was fate, still no one could keep up with her. Hitomi silently watched over them from the door. Zenkichi took Medaka's hands and told her to stop crying. With a cheery smile, Zenkichi promised to catch up to Medaka even if they became separated or lost. Since then Medaka, believed there was no one special in the world, Zenkichi included, but that he was someone who stood beside her. Medaka studies Udou's rocket, Black Light, in silence. At Udou's questioning, Medaka admits that she has been purposefully distancing herself from Zenkichi so that she may learn to stand without out him. Even so, she tells Udou that her efforts are futile, as Zenkichi will catch up with her no matter what. Udou loses her temper and demands to know how Zenkichi will catch them in space…just as a jet crashes into her rocket. After crashing into Udou's rocket with the Student Council's jet, Zenkichi and his group emerge almost entirely unscathed. Parodying Buzz Armstrong's famous moon landing quote, Zenkichi smiles and calls this a small step for man, but a giant step for all of them, though Naze comments that it is more like a catastrophe. Udou is shocked to see Zenkichi, and horrified that her 1 trillion, 700 billion yen (21 billion U.S. dollars) rocket has been destroyed. Zenkichi takes off his winter suit, and cheerful greets Medaka as if they are meeting by coincidence. Medaka forces down her smile and removes her spacesuit, before chastising him for coming after her (though without her usual vigor). Udou is disturbed by Medaka's reaction to Zenkichi's arrival, but tries to remain calm. The two friends lock arms, Zenkichi asking if she has found herself yet. Medaka tells Zenkichi that while she can do anything on her own, she prefers to do things with others. Zenkichi agrees to participate in the Jet Black Wedding Feast, if Medaka listens to his request. Zenkichi tells her that she can deny him if she wants, but asks her to marry him after the battle is over. Characters in Order of Appearance *Note: Bold = First Appearance #Medaka Kurokami #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #Hitomi Hitoyoshi (flashback) #'Fukurou Tsurubami' (flashback) #Joutou Kotobuki #Momo Momozono #Kakegae Yuzuriha #Bukiko Udou #Kouki Akune (flashback) #Mogana Kikaijima (flashback) #Kujira Kurokami #Shori Wanizuka #Kudaki Torai #Mukae Emukae #Misogi Kumagawa #Sui Kanaino #Mogura Kugurugi #Namanie Nienami Category:Chapters